fairytail_online_o4gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle rating
Battle Rating (BR) represents the overall power of your team. Higher BR is better but does not mean you will win more battles. BR is calculated based on a number of factors: Character level: increasing the character's level will increase corresponding attack + defense + speed Training: you can train your character with silver coin (20,000 silver / session) to improve either MP (attack), SPT (Defense) or DEX (dodge, acceleration, speed). Training with 50 gold will improve 2 of these attributes. God training option opens up with VIP 5 and costs 100 gold to increase all three attributes. Enhancement/Upgrades: are basic equipment upgrades with silver. Cost increases incrementally with equipment level. You can only enhance equipment to the level of your character (e.g. level 10 -> max level 10 enhancement). Enchanting: You can enchant all your equipment by spending gold. Two options are available. "Refresh Enchant Category" randomly gives you 2 attributes (costs 5 gold). "Refresh Enchant Attribute" changes the value of the two existing attributes on your equipment (costs 10 gold, or 20 gold with one locked attribute). When you lock an attribute, you cannot change the value or the attribute itself. Attributes that you can get from enchanting are the class attributes which include: attack, defense, dodge, speed, resilience, hit rating, parry, hit point, armor penetration, critical rating, and reinforce rating. * Combo Rating: this comes from upgrading Happy's level; upgrading Happy's wings gives attack, defense & HP bonuses, and chance to use Happy's Skill Socket: refers to the amount, type, quality of gems that you have socketed into your equipment. The number of sockets depends on the character level and increases by 1 for each 10th of a level, to a maximum of 9 sockets. Gems can be obtained by completing a Tower of Paradise level challenge (e.g. ToP 1-4 gives a level 1 gem each time you complete it), or bought from the shop. Types of gems available for purchase include: attack, defense, HP, speed, dodge, parry, hit, armor penetration, critical, and resilience. You can purchase levels 1-4 in the shop. * Gem synthesis: once you have >2 of the same type gem, you can synthesize them together to get a higher level gem. For example: two level 4 attack gems will give one level 5 attack gem. Gem synthesis can only be used to get gems higher than level 4 (aside from doing higher level ToP challenges). Maximum gem level is 12. Stellar Key (aka 'Gold Key'): there are 12 gold keys available. Keys are obtained via key draws which cost lots of silver coins. Gold keys are upgraded to increase the attribute boost by merging bronze & silver keys to it (use key merge function). A list of gold keys are as follows: * Aquarius (Attack amplify) - increase your magic damage (Like your Magic Skill/Spells) * Pisces (Defense amplify) - reduce enemy damage to you (Reduces Magic Damage) * NOTE: the effects of Attack and Defence Amplify have been removed from the game, so they are useless right now * Aries (Speed increase) - higher speed = faster speed for battle (like how character on Wind penta goes first) * Taurus (Hit Point rating) - increases your HP (Health Points) * Gemini (Dodge rating) - increases chance to dodge hits (to Avoid being hit) * Cancer (Parry rating) - increases chance to parry hit (50% Dmg or less Dmg Done) * Leo (Attack rating) - increases your damage to opponent * Virgo (Resilience rating) - increases critical hit resistance (Lowers chance of being crited) * Libra (Defense rating) - increases your defense against damage dealt by opponent * Scorpio (Hit rating) - increases your chance to hit opponent * Sagittarius (Critical rating) - increases the chance to do a critical hit * Capricorn (Armor penetration) - reduces enemy's parry rating Element/Magic: upgrade your spells via magic crystals, and use element energy to upgrade fire (attack), earth (defense), spirit (HP), water (hit rating) and wind (speed) attributes of your characters. Magic crystals can be obtained by mining or doing escort events (gives the most crystals). Element energy is obtained through doing any quests, daily group instances, and Tower of Paradise fights. Pet: upgrading Happy will give you combos, HP, attack, defense, and speed bonuses. Pet skills unlock at level 11. Happy's wings can be upgraded to give additional HP, attack and defense bonuses. Pet level can be upgraded with silver or gold. Wing upgrades require silver + 3 white feathers to upgrade, or you can use gold if you don't have feathers you +2 Free Attempts per Vip Level and 3 free attempts from the white feathers. always check that daily once a day, when you get your wings Magic Research Institute: you can upgrade the five positions: fire, earth, wind, spirit, and water to get pantagram position bonuses for your characters (only affects the character on that position). The pantagram upgrade gives additional HP bonus to all your characters. Uses silver to upgrade. -Fire, Attack Rating -Wind, Speed Rating -Water, Hit rating -Earth, Defense rating -Spirit, HP (hit points) Category:Main